Dreams and Reality
by ForeverChanny
Summary: The worst part about it is we're supposed to hate each other. That's just how it has to be. This isn't some fairytale where anyone can just say they're in love and everyone will live happily ever after. It's reality. Quick ONE-SHOT.


Yes, this story's in Chad's POV. I like writing in Chad's POV because of his attitude. Haha, anyways, this is a quick little one-shot. So here you go.

I marched into the Prop House, only to find a very absent-minded looking Sonny. Her head was rested on her arm as she stared at the wall.

"Dreaming about me again, Sonny?" I smirked.

She jumped and looked confused for a minute before looking at me and rolling her eyes.

"Get out Chad. And no, I was not dreaming about _you_." She turned the other way so that I was out of her view.

"Come on Sonny. Just tell me what you were thinking of." I said as I sat down next to her on the couch.

"Why are you so curious? Afraid I was dreaming about someone else but you?" She laughed.

I scoffed. "Of course not, Chad Dylan Cooper is not afraid of anything."

She was faced the other way but I still new she was rolling her eyes at me.

"Come on Sonny! I want to know what your little comedian heads think of in your free time." I smiled.

She turned around, "First off, no! Second, you'll be disappointed because it has nothing to do with comedy."

"I didn't say it had to do with comedy. You are a comedian with a head, therefore you have a little comedian head." I explained.

She crossed her arms, "I was just thinking about…"

She mumbled something at the end.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, I was think about… falling in…" She mumbled again.

"…What?" I asked again.

"I was thinking about falling in love!" She shouted while her hands were thrown into the air.

"Wait, you mean think of falling in love as in you can't decide whether you want to fall in love or not, or thinking of falling in love as in the topic or…" I trailed off.

"I was thinking about what it's like to fall in love! Like, haven't you ever wondered? I want to know how it feels for someone to fall in love with you." She looked at me. For a second, I was looking into those gorgeous brown eyes of hers, but I stopped myself.

"No. I have never thought that." I said in the most uninterested attitude.

She groaned and turned away again.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry." I said turning her around. "So, continue explaining your lovey-dovey stuff." I sighed.

She smiled. "Chad, I'm sure you've thought about how it feels to be loved!"

"I'm already loved by everyone." I laughed.

"Really Chad?" They're not _in_ love with you though. I want to know how it feels for someone to be so in love with you that they think about you everyday. They love you so much that you think, 'he's the one'… the only one and you know you two are gonna spend the rest of your lives together. I want to know what it's like to just walk in the room and be so stunning and beautiful that I just catch everyone's attention."

I gazed at her; she was filled with so much hope and happiness. Still daydreaming as she said every single word to me.

"You are beautiful…" I said quietly.

Just then she snapped out of it, "What?"

My eyes grew as I realized what I had let slip. "I said… I'm used to all that stuff. Everyone always looks at me when I walk into a room." I gloated again.

She shook her head, "I knew this was a useless subject to talk to you about."

The funny thing is, I love Sonny. When she walks into a room, _I_ stare at her. _I_ think she's beautiful. _I_ want to spend my life with her. _I'm_ in love with her. But that's not how it works.

"Yeah. So I'll just leave because I obviously have experienced all of these things already." I said carelessly.

She crossed her arms looked away.

I got up and looked at her for a while, indecisive of whether I should say something or not.

"Sonny?" I said. What am I doing?

She turned around again, "Yeah?"

I was silent for a few moments, "…I'm sure someone will fall in love with you one day."

She gave me a soft smile and I walked away.

She could never know that I was that someone. She could never know how I felt about her. It wasn't how it was supposed to go. We're supposed to hate each other. That's just how it has to be. This isn't some fairytale where everyone can just say they're in love and everyone will live happily ever after. It's reality.


End file.
